


A Knight to Remember

by Hooded_and_Cloaked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, I mean come on he sleeps in Merlin’s room, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_and_Cloaked/pseuds/Hooded_and_Cloaked
Summary: What happened after Lancelot’s knighting ceremony.AKAMerlin and Lancelot fight over whose turn it is to sleep on the floor, and it turns out well for both of them.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	A Knight to Remember

“Whose turn is it to sleep on the floor?” The words came out of Merlin’s mouth in a slurred jumble as he and Lancelot stumbled through the door. 

“It’s mine,” Lancelot replied immediately, his words almost equally incomprehensible.

Merlin grabbed Lancelot’s shoulder for balance. It was a wonder they’d made it up the small flight of stairs to get here. “No, it’s definitely mine.”

“No, you slept on the floor last night,” Lancelot insisted, grabbing Merlin back and attempting to remove his chain mail with one hand. “It’s my turn.”

“What are you doing?” Merlin laughed. The intense look on concentration on the other man’s face struck Merlin as incomparably hilarious.

“I’m getting ready for floor.” Lancelot had gotten the chain shirt up over one elbow and halfway over his head.

Now Merlin was holding Lancelot steady, as if either of them were in any kind of state of solid footing. “You mean ‘bed’?”

“No,” Lancelot grimaced, fully stuck in his armor, “I mean floor. You’re sleeping in the bed.”

“I am not-!” As Merlin tried to protest, Lancelot got one last good tug on his chain mail. The armor came off, taking Lancelot’s shirt with it, and throwing off the pair’s balance. Merlin pulled Lancelot toward himself as Lancelot did the same, which only resulted in Merlin falling directly on top of his friend. As he grinned down at the man, a warm feeling filled him, something between soft affection and wild desire.

A serious expression fell over Lancelot. His gaze flicked across Merlin's face, from eyes to lips to hairline and back. Then he laughed, a good hearty laugh that made his abs shake under Merlin’s body. Neither of them made a move to get up. Silence fell again, and the expression was back. Lancelot locked eyes with Merlin, placed a hand on the back of his head, and pulled their lips together.

Merlin responded in kind, his mind a blur, taking control of the wonderful situation. This was no short, chaste kiss. The taste of ale was heavy between them, and periodically, one or both of them would start laughing again. By the time they were too tired to keep going, Merlin had lost his shirt as well, and they had rolled onto the pallet they usually took turns sleeping on.

“Well, Sir Lancelot,” Merlin whispered into his ear, “Looks like we’re both on the floor tonight.”

“Hmm.” His eyes already closed, a sleepy smile spread across Lancelot’s face. “Maybe tomorrow night we’ll both make it into the bed.”


End file.
